Oh! My True Love, My True Family
by Yieun Choi
Summary: Kisah 'rumit' kehidupan dua pengusaha muda yang bercerai dan kehilangan hak asuh anaknya. Bagaimana sebenarnya awal mula kisah mereka? Pada siapa sebenarnya hak asuh anak mereka jatuh? Prolog. Sibum, Haehyuk, 2min, little Sulli


**Oh! My True Love, My True Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja berperawakan tinggi semampai dengan balutan setelan jas berwarna putih tulang, sepatu high heels dan tas warna senada melintasi koridor sebuah gedung perusahaan. Wajahnya yang manis dengan polesan make up tipis dan kacamata minus yang menambah karisma di wajah cantiknya. Rambut panjang bergelombangnya ditata sedemikian apik hingga membuatnya terlihat begitu anggun. Dia adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sedang naik daun. Usahanya di bidang bisnis online yang diwarisinya dari mendiang ayahnya membuat namanya cukup terkenal di kalangan para pengusaha. Wanita itu adalah **Kim Kibum**, yeoja berusia 25 tahun presiden direktur perusahaan Snowers yang bergerak di bidang layanan bisnis online. Tapi siapa sangka, ternyata wanita yang selalu tampak menyendiri, terlihat kalem, anggun, dan belum memiliki kekasih ini adalah seorang ibu yang kehilangan hak asuh putrinya yang kini berusia 5 tahun, yang bernama **Choi Jinri **karena perceraiannya dengan mantan suaminya dua tahun yang lalu?

Sementara itu di perusahaan yang berbeda, seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang, kekar, dan juga selalu tampak maskulin, keluar dari lift menuju ruang kerjanya. Beberapa karyawan yang dijumpainya di sepanjang jalan ke ruangannya menunduk segan padanya. Wajahnya yang tampan dan usianya yang baru menginjak 27 tahun sama sekali tak menampakkan bahwa ia adalah seorang ayah dari putri berusia 5 tahun bernama **Choi Jinri**. Karirnya yang sedang cemerlang menjadi seorang direktur muda perusahaan accessories mobil terkemuka di Korea milik ayahnya menambah pesona yang ada dalam dirinya. Dia adalah **Choi Siwon, **seorang namja yang terpaksa juga kehilangan hak asuh putri semata wayangnya akibat kegagalan rumah tangganya dua tahun yang lalu.

Seorang yeoja cilik dengan gembiranya bermain di sebuah halaman taman kanak-kanak. Di usianya yang masih begitu muda ia harus merelakan ibu dan ayahnya hidup terpisah. **Choi Jinri, **atau yang lebih sering dipanggil **Choi Sulli, **nama yang diberikan ayah angkatnya sejak usia tiga tahun ketika orang tua kandungnya resmi bercerai. Jinri atau Sulli memiliki karakter ceria ketika berkumpul dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Begitu dekat tetangganya yang berusia tiga tahun di atasnya bernama **Lee Youngdae**, dan menganggap Youngdae adalah malaikat penjaganya. Semua itu karena ketika ayah dan ibunya memulai pertengkaran hebat mereka, Youngdae akan dengan suka rela menyelamatkan Sulli dari suasana mencekam yang mungkin dapat melukainya. Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang begitu mencintainya, tapi ia sendiri tetap merasakan kekurangan cinta dan kasih sayang.

**Lee Donghae, **ayah Lee Youngdae yang merupakan mantan kekasih Kibum di masa lampau sebelum menemukan tambatan hatinya yang sekarang, **Lee Hyukjae. **Sahabat kecil Siwon dan bekerja di perusahaan milik ayah Siwon. Menjadi sosok ayah kedua bagi Sulli yang lebih sering tinggal di rumahnya ketimbang bersama ayahnya yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Menyayangi Sulli karena menganggapnya adalah Kibum yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan hatinya di masa lampau.

**Lee Hyukjae, **seorang yeoja yang bekerja sebagai pelatih senam sekaligus fashion designer ternama. Pemilik butik Choco yang menjadi trendsetter di bidang pakaian trendi bagi wanita karir yang ingin tampil unik dan elegan. Ibu dari Youngdae, putra yang dilahirkannya dari suaminya yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya, **Lee Donghae**. Selalu menganggap bahwa pernikahan mereka hanyalah sebatas perjodohan semata dan mencintai **Choi Minho**, adik Siwon yang masih menempuh pendidikan tinggi sejak pindah ke kompleks perumahan yang sama dengannya. Begitu menyayangi Sulli karena keinginannya memiliki anak perempuan tidak bisa terpenuhi akibat kista yang dideritanya.

**Choi Minho, **adik dari Choi Siwon, calon penerus perusahaan ayahnya. Walaupun bukan anak kandungnya, tapi hak asuh Sulli justru jatuh ke tangannya bukan ke tangan Siwon ataupun Kibum. Begitu menyayangi Sulli sebagai anaknya. Rela dipanggil dengan sebutan Appa walau jarang bersama putri kecil manisnya karena kesibukannya mengurus skripsi. Rela mengantarkan Sulli ke taman kanak-kanak sebelum berangkat kuliah dan menjemput Sulli di rumah Donghae demi bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, **Lee Taemin, **adik kandung dari Donghae, guru Sulli di taman kanak-kanak.

**Lee Taemin, **yeoja manis adik dari Lee Donghae. Guru taman kanak-kanak yang juga berjiwa anak-anak. Jatuh cinta pada namja tampan bernama Choi Minho. Begitu cemburu pada Sulli karena menganggap anak didiknya itu merebut Minho darinya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu mampu menerima Sulli dan bahkan amat mencintai gadis manis itu dan rela dipanggil Eomma.

Bukankah perkenalan tokoh di atas dapat menggambarkan bagaimana situasi cerita ini nantinya? Apakah gambaran cerita ini sedikit rumit dengan banyak konflik di dalamnya? Semoga readers mampu menjawab sendiri jalan cerita dari fanfic ini. Adakah yang ingin membaca fanfic ini? Jika ada tolong klik kotak reviewnya… ^^


End file.
